Superman: El Juicio
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Superman es llevado a juicio por la Quintaesencia, el Supremo Tribunal Cósmico, acusado de la destrucción de la Tierra. ¿Podrá demostrar el Hombre de Acero su inocencia? ¿O por el contrario, será hallado culpable? ¡Asiste el impactante final de ésta nueva saga del Hombre del Mañana!


**SUPERMAN: EL JUICIO**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

**1 **

-¿Un juicio? ¿Van a juzgarme? – preguntó, boquiabierto - ¿A mí? ¿Ustedes? Pero… ¿Bajo qué cargos? ¿Por qué?

Esa y mil preguntas más se agolpaban por salir de la boca del acusado, una persona mejor conocida por todos como Clark Kent, alias "Superman". Al final de su aventura contra Monarca, la Tierra pareció quedar destruida y él (único sobreviviente de la tragedia) fue llevado por el Espectro a la comparecencia de aquellos seres que se autoproclamaban a sí mismos como _"La Quintaesencia"_, el Supremo Tribunal Cósmico.1

-¡Silencio! – dijo uno de ellos, un anciano barbado y vestido a la usanza de los antiguos griegos - ¡El acusado solo hablará cuando así lo disponga éste tribunal! ¡Mientras tanto, deberá permanecer callado!

-Zeus… tranquilízate – le pidió el "hombre" sentado a la cabeza de la gran mesa de roble, un sujeto vestido de pulcro traje blanco –saco y corbata incluidos– con un sospechoso parecido físico al actor Morgan Freeman, quién se había presentado hacía unos instantes como simplemente "Dios" – Esta no es una comparecencia normal, por si lo has olvidado. Nuestro invitado amerita conocer las razones por las que se halla aquí, en nuestra presencia, ¿no te parece?

-Opino que Yahvé tiene razón – apoyó Highfather – De otra manera, esto corre peligro de no ser un juicio justo.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo – intervino Ganthet – Sobre todo, hay que dejar más que claro que éste va a ser un procedimiento legal con todas las reglas.

-Bien, bien… como digan – el dios olímpico resopló, levantando las manos – Hagámoslo como quieren.

-Perdónenme – Clark se animó a hablar. Aquella situación era de por sí muy bizarra – Pero… _¿Me van a explicar qué rayos hago aquí y de qué soy culpable? _

-De todo – dijo una voz conocida. Se dio vuelta y vio aparecer a un hombre joven y rubio, bien parecido. Llevaba puesto un elegante traje negro de Armani, muy caro, y sonreía ladinamente – Para empezar, de provocar la destrucción de la Tierra.

-¡Lucifer! – exclamó, reconociéndolo - ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Bienvenido, _señor Fiscal_ – lo saludó Dios – Lo estábamos esperando. ¡Al fin se dignó a venir! Con media hora de retraso, debo añadir.

-Perdón, Su Señoría – Lucifer se acomodó la corbata, despreocupado – El trafico por el cosmos a estás horas está pesado…

-¿Esa es tu excusa?

-Sip.

-Pues es muy pobre – Dios suspiró – Bien. Estando todos presentes, creo que sería oportuno pasar al Salón del Juicio – chascó los dedos.

Clark pestañeó y de repente todos se hallaban en el interior de una sala de tribunales cualquiera. Los miembros de la Quintaesencia (Phantom Stranger, Highfather, Ganthet, Zeus, el mago Shazam, Kismet y Dios) ocupaban sus sitiales de jueces, mientras que él (vestido con una túnica blanca de una pieza) ocupó el suyo sentado en el banquillo de los acusados.

-¡Orden en la sala! ¡Orden! – Dios golpeó el mazo. El mago Shazam enarcó las cejas. Echó un vistazo a la vacía habitación y lo miró inquisitivamente – Lo siento. Es que siempre quise decir eso, je.

-Dios mío… - Shazam suspiró, moviendo la cabeza.

-Clark Kent… Kal-El… Ultimo Hijo de Krypton… representante de la Casa de El… mejor conocido por todos como "El Hombre del Mañana" o "El Hombre de Acero"… _Superman_ – Lucifer se le acercó, entrecruzando sus dedos y mirándolo gravemente – Se le acusa del delito de provocar la destrucción de la Tierra. ¿Cómo se declara?

-¡Pues inocente! – saltó Clark, poniéndose de pie - ¡Esto es una locura! ¡Ya me harté de ésta ridiculez! ¡Exijo ya mismo una respuesta al motivo de éste sinsentido!

-¡Siéntate! – rugió Zeus. En una de sus manos cobró forma un rayo. Iba a arrojárselo a Superman, pero Highfather se lo impidió, diciéndole _"no"_ con la cabeza severamente. El rey de los habitantes del Olimpo se hundió en su silla, frustrado, sus intenciones castigadoras súbitamente cortadas por la mitad.

-La acusación es valida – dijo Ganthet – Estás implicado en la destrucción de la Tierra. Nosotros, la Quintaesencia, nos hemos reunido hoy para juzgarte por ello.

-…Y por tu posible accionar desmedido y en esencia, erróneo del pasado – concluyó Shazam.

-¿De que haban? ¡Yo no destruí la Tierra! ¡Siempre, toda mi vida, la he defendido!

-Calma, calma – pidió Dios – Tengamos un juicio en paz, ¿vale? Bien, Clark… Ganthet dice la verdad: estamos reunidos aquí para juzgarte por los hechos que llevaron a la destrucción de la Tierra. Lo creas o no, estás seriamente implicado en ello… y es nuestra responsabilidad como inmortales cósmicos que somos, dar un veredicto, una sentencia al respecto, ¿comprendes?

Clark no respondió. Miró a los siete seres divinos sentados en el atrio de los jueces por un rato, antes de volver a ocupar su lugar en el banquillo de los acusados.

-Muy bien. Prosigamos – Dios le hizo señas a Lucifer para que continuase.

-Gracias, Su Señoría – el Diablo se acercó a su mesa, tomó un trago de agua de un vaso y levantó una carpeta. La hojeó con sumo interés durante un momento, antes de centrar la atención en el acusado otra vez – Los hechos y las pruebas hablan por sí mismas, y a ellas me remito: ¿Qué relación de parentesco tiene usted con Thomas Kent, alias "Monarca", si es tan amable de recordárnoslo?

Clark lo miró con odio. El Demonio esbozó una sonrisa astuta, mientras aguardaba su respuesta.

-Es… mi hijo.

-¡Ah! Entonces… ¿No negará que fue su simiente, su descendencia, su prole, la que provocó la destrucción de la Tierra y condenó a la muerte a millones y millones de sus habitantes?

-¡Protesto! - Clark miró a los jueces - ¿Van a implicarme por los crímenes que podría haber cometido mi hijo? Además, dicen ustedes que esto es un juicio justo… ¿Acaso no tengo derecho entonces a un abogado?

-¡No! – saltó Zeus.

-Tiene razón – Phantom Stranger habló por primera vez. Lo hizo mirando a sus compañeros – Para ser un juicio justo, _tiene_ que haber un defensor.

Highfather, Ganthet, Shazam y Kismet estuvieron de acuerdo con él. Zeus era el único que se mostró disconforme y reacio a admitirle al acusado ese derecho. Finalmente, la última palabra la tuvo Dios…

-Éste tribunal decide por mayoría – miró a Zeus. El olímpico bufó – que el acusado tiene derecho a un defensor legal, alguien que vele por sus intereses y que lo represente. Éste tribunal convoca como abogado defensor a Jim Corrigan, el Espectro.

Dios golpeó con el mazo. Una puerta se abrió y Clark vio no sin cierto asombro la entrada al lugar del Espectro, salvo que ésta vez iba encarnado en su yo humano, el antiguo detective de policía Jim Corrigan, un hombre alto y apuesto, que vestido con un traje de moda a finales de los años 30 y principios de los 40, venia a ocupar su lugar como defensor. Observó al Hombre de Acero con confianza y tranquilidad, y hasta se permitió guiñarle un ojo en un clásico gesto que venia a decir: _"Todo ira bien"._

* * *

**2**

La sesión se reanudó otra vez. Ahora que el acusado contaba con la presencia de su abogado defensor, el Fiscal acusador (Lucifer) inició el asunto planteando los hechos ante los jueces…

-Todo empezó en Krypton – dijo, mirando seriamente a Clark – Un planeta condenado de antemano a la destrucción. Una raza entera iba a ser aniquilada, borrada del mapa de la galaxia. Sin embargo, el científico Jor-El no aceptó esto. En un acto totalmente desmedido e irracional, puso a su pequeño hijo bebé en un cohete y lo mandó a la Tierra – hizo una pausa. Se paró ante los jueces con las manos en los bolsillos – _La Tierra_ – enfatizó las palabras - ¿Por qué Jor-El escogió a la Tierra? De todos los innumerables mundos que pueblan la galaxia de la Vía Láctea, Jor-El escogió a la Tierra. ¿Por qué? ¿Era porque sabía que bajo un sol amarillo, el acusado desarrollaría superpoderes? Y de ser cierto el caso, ¿llegó a medir el impacto que tendría en su sociedad y cultura la aparición de semejante ser?

-¡Protesto, Su Señoría! – Jim Corrigan, sentado en su lugar de abogado, se puso de pie - ¡El Fiscal quiere hacer sonar como culposo un hecho del cual mi defendido no tuvo la más mínima elección! ¡Eso es jugar sucio!

-Solo me limito a exponer los hechos – replicó Lucifer, irritado.

-¡Orden, orden! – pidió Dios – Pese a que soy el primero en cuestionar sus métodos, el señor Fiscal tiene razón está vez.

-En ese todo caso, Su Señoría… pido ante ésta Corte al primer testigo – Corrigan cambió de táctica. Clark le dirigió una mirada de alarma. Jim simplemente le volvió a guiñar un ojo – Creo que sería justo oír lo que él tiene para decir al respecto.

-Ésta Corte llama a declarar al estrado a Jor-El, de Krypton – dijo Ganthet. Una figura conocida apareció sentada en un rincón de la sala, al lado del sitial de los jueces: túnica blanca, una _"S"_ estilizada en el pecho y una barba prolijamente cortada. Jor-El era todo lo que su hijo Kal-El (Clark) recordaba que fue durante su breve encuentro en mitad de las anomalías del tiempo producidas por el villano Brainiac 13 y más.2 Sus ojos claros despedían ahora una paz y una serenidad tremendas. Tenía el semblante justo de aquél que viene del Paraíso, de disfrutar su justa recompensa por sus buenas obras.

-¿Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad? – le preguntó Lucifer, haciéndole apoyar una mano sobre la Biblia. Jor-El miró con extrañeza y fascinación al antiguo y grueso libro, pero pronto pareció recordar dónde se hallaba y para qué había sido convocado. Asintió – En voz alta, por favor. Todos los aquí presentes queremos oírlo…

-Sí, juro.

-Bien – Lucifer echó a un costado la Biblia, como quien arroja algo inútil a la basura. Desde el atrio de los jueces, Dios lo miró con severidad. El Diablo solo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al hecho – Señor Jor-El… Cuando envió usted al pequeño Kal-El a bordo de aquel cohete en dirección a la Tierra, ¿era usted conciente de a qué exponía a ese planeta?

-Pues… pasé años estudiando la Tierra, sus costumbres y a su gente – contestó Jor-El, sencillamente – Sí. Podríamos decir que sabía exactamente a qué lugar enviaba a mi hijo.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué lo hizo?

-Krypton se moría. No había ninguna esperanza para mi gente. Mi civilización estaba terminada… pero el pequeño Kal-El tenia un futuro prometedor en el lugar al que iba a enviarlo.

-¡Ah! ¿Entonces admite usted que sabía exactamente que dadas las condiciones planetarias, bajo los efectos de un sol amarillo, Kal-El desarrollaría superpoderes incontrolables?

-Suponía por mis investigaciones científicas que los efectos de un sol amarillo dotarían a un kryptoniano de determinadas habilidades… llámele "superpoderes", si usted quiere, sí. Pero no existía modo alguno en el que yo pudiera calcular en qué desembocarían.

Lucifer sonrió, satisfecho. Caminó hasta su lugar y se sentó. Fue el turno de Jim Corrigan, el abogado defensor.

-¿Quizás por eso, señor, usted pensó que lo mas importante era inculcarle un sentido del deber al pequeño Kal? – preguntó - ¿Darle un rumbo, una dirección?

-Cuando vi la Tierra durante mis investigaciones científicas, observé un mundo con un enorme potencial para el Bien – terció Jor-El – Solo que estaban confundidos. Necesitaban urgentemente un guía, alguien que les enseñara el camino correcto, y es por eso que les envié a mi hijo… mi preciado Kal-El.

Jor-El miró a Clark con cariño y orgullo. Éste último se sintió conmovido, como siempre le pasaba cuando oía la voz de su verdadero padre en su Fortaleza de la Soledad.

-De lo que debemos inferir en sus palabras que sus intenciones al enviar a Kal-El a la Tierra fueron para ayudarla…

-Totalmente.

-¿No para que él la rigiera? ¿No para que con sus poderes la dominara? ¿Para que se convirtiera en una especie de súper-dictador?

-¡Bendito sea Rao, por supuesto que no! – Jor-El se sobresaltó visiblemente - ¡Para nada! Mi intención era proporcionarles ayuda. Ya lo he dicho: un guía, un ejemplo a seguir… un héroe, si se quiere.

Corrigan asintió. Miró a los jueces con respeto y a Clark con confianza.

-¿Tiene alguna pregunta más para el testigo, abogado? – dijo Shazam.

-Ninguna más, Su Señoría.

-¿Y usted, señor Fiscal? – Dios miró a Lucifer, como provocándolo.

-Solo una, Señoría: ¿Sabía usted en manos de quiénes iba a acabar su hijo? – le preguntó a Jor-El.

-Unas buenas personas – fue la sencilla respuesta que recibió por parte del científico.

-Pero, ¿sabía quienes eran _realmente_? ¿Existía alguna forma de que usted estuviera seguro de que eran realmente "buenos" como usted afirma que lo eran? ¿La había?

-Yo… Yo los había estado observando previamente…

-De lejos, claro. Con lo cual solo podemos inferir que usted no sabía a _ciencia cierta_, con una exactitud del cien por cien qué clase de personas eran y cómo criarían a su hijo.

-¡Protesto, Su Señoría! ¡El Fiscal está basando sus acusaciones en hipótesis sin sentido! – exclamó Jim Corrigan.

-A lugar – dijo Dios – Señor Fiscal… limitese a respetar las normas, por favor. De lo contrario…

-Lo siento, Señoría – Lucifer alzó las manos – Pero esto da pie para que ésta Corte llame a los próximos testimonios.

-Muy bien. Ésta Corte llama a declarar a Jonathan y Martha Kent – anunció Highfather.

Jor-El desapareció. En su lugar, aparecieron una pareja de granjeros de Kansas de edad adulta, quienes miraban a su alrededor con temor.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! – exclamó Clark al verlos, sin poderse contener.

-¿Hijo? – Jonathan Kent lo vio. Pestañeó - ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué ocurre?

* * *

**3**

-¡Orden! ¡Orden en la sala! – Dios volvió a dar golpes con el mazo. Jonathan y Martha Kent se sobresaltaron. Lucifer volvió a agarrar la Biblia y obligó a los Kent a jurar sobre ella.

-Tranquilos… Todo ira bien – les dijo Clark, preocupado. La pareja de granjeros se tomó de las manos y asintieron. El Fiscal comenzó con sus alegatos.

-Señor y señora Kent… cuando vieron al pequeño bebé dentro del cohete que había caído en mitad de su propiedad aquella noche, ¿en qué pensaron?

Jonathan y Martha se miraron. Él asintió. Ella habló.

-En un milagro – dijo, convencida – Ni John ni yo podíamos tener un niño y cuando hallamos a éste, pensé que al fin el Señor oía mis plegarias.

La respuesta satisfizo a Dios, quién sonrió con ternura y compasión a la mujer.

-¿Pero no se les pasó por la cabeza cuestionar su procedencia? – atacó el Fiscal. Martha titubeó – Habían encontrado al niño dentro de un cohete… un cohete _alienígena_ – recalcó Lucifer - ¿En qué rayos estaban pensando? ¿Por qué no llamaron a las autoridades?

-¡Protesto, Señoría! – saltó Corrigan otra vez.

-A lugar. Señor Fiscal, no se extralimite en su papel de acusador, por favor – le advirtió Dios.

-Sólo quiero que los testigos contesten a mí pregunta, si son tan amables.

-Deseábamos tener un hijo – respondió Jonathan, en relevo de su mujer – Es todo. Martha estaba tan feliz… así que lo adoptamos y le pusimos un nombre – miró a su hijo con ternura – Clark Kent.

-Y luego descubrieron que tenía poderes…

-Al principio, no lo sabíamos. Después se hizo evidente que… que…

-¿Sí, señor Kent?

-Que no era normal.

Lucifer sonrió. Le dedicó una mirada burlona de soslayo a Clark. Éste se mordió la lengua para no saltar e insultar a ese atrevido demonio.

-Y, pese a todo y en contra de la lógica y la razón, decidieron de común acuerdo adoptarlo y criarlo…

-Así es.

-¿Puede detallar cómo fue esa crianza, señor Kent?

-Pues… normal, supongo. Como seria la de cualquier chico de Kansas.

-Pero recuerde que estamos hablando de un ser_ extraterrestre_, señor Kent, con poderes extraordinarios… ¿Y usted afirma que su crianza fue "normal"?

-Bueno… Martha y yo hicimos todo lo humanamente posible por él para que se sintiera cómodo. Le dimos un techo, comida y educación. Intentamos forjar a un hombre de bien, trabajador, educado…

-…Pero no sabía en qué iban a parar convirtiendo sus superpoderes a Clark, ¿verdad?

-Éste… sí y no.

-¿Y eso como se interpreta, señor Kent?

-Martha y yo lo educamos con un gran sentido de la responsabilidad – explicó Jonathan – Le dijimos la verdad: que con un gran poder, viene una gran responsabilidad. Hablamos con él… más de una vez. Creo que si le echa un vistazo a ese muchacho que está ahí sentado, podrá ver que no hicimos tan mal trabajo, ¿no le parece?

Hubo algunas pequeñas carcajadas de parte de Zeus y de Shazam, y hasta una semi-sonrisa de Dios. El impetuoso (y honesto) granjero de Kansas sí que tenía mucho que enseñarle al Padre de la Maldad. Lucifer no se dio por aludido y miró a Jonathan y a su esposa con odio, antes de irse a sentar en su lugar. Fue el turno de Corrigan, el abogado defensor.

-De todo lo dicho, podemos sacar en conclusión de que ustedes eran realmente buenas personas, temerosas del Señor y con un gran interés por los valores morales… mismos que inculcaron en el pequeño Clark.

-Así es. Martha y yo dimos siempre lo mejor de nosotros mismos para que en el futuro, nuestro muchacho ofreciera una buena cara al mundo. Le enseñamos a no mentir, no robar, esas cosas. Pero también le enseñamos a que cuando la hora llegase, debía utilizar esos poderes que tenía para el Bien.

-¿Como una especie de héroe?

-Un héroe… o una persona de bien – Jonathan hizo una pausa. Apretó su mano con la de Martha – Francamente, señor, puedo decirle que trabajamos duro en él, para hacerlo una persona de bien. Es todo. Una persona amable y sencilla…

-Alguien que no fuera soberbio ni mezquino – terció Martha, con orgullo. Clark y ella se miraron a los ojos, con amor.

-¿Quiere saber cómo es en verdad nuestro muchacho? Mire al joven que está ahí sentado – Jonathan lo señaló – Ese de ahí, ese que los mira a todos de frente y sin temor, ese es nuestro muchacho. Todo un hombre.

Silencio en la sala. Corrigan sonrió, satisfecho.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta más para los testigos, abogado? – dijo Dios.

-Ninguna, Su Señoría.

-¿Señor Fiscal?

Lucifer, sentado en su mesa, bostezó ruidosamente.

-Ninguna, Su Majestad… ¡Perdón! Su Señoría, je.

Dios revoleó los ojos. Miró a sus compañeros. Estos asintieron, de acuerdo.

-Pueden retirarse, señor y señora Kent – dijo – Eso será todo.

Jonathan y Martha desaparecieron en el aire. Los miembros de la Quintaesencia comenzaron a murmurar, cuchicheando entre sí. Highfather le susurró algo en el oído a Dios. Éste asintió y dio un golpe con el mazo.

-El tribunal se tomará un receso para meditar ciertas cuestiones de índole privada. Hasta entonces, el juicio queda pausado. La sesión se reanudará dentro de media hora, tiempo terrestre… El acusado puede descansar y hablar con su abogado hasta ese momento.

Jim Corrigan y Clark Kent se hallaron súbitamente en una sala apartada del tribunal. Era la primera vez en que el Hombre de Acero podía hablar con alguien a solas y en privado…

-Todo esto es una locura, Espectro – dijo - ¡Me están juzgando por la destrucción de la Tierra! Están buscando la raíz de la culpa en mi historia personal. ¿Pueden hacer eso?

-Ahora soy Jim Corrigan, Clark – lo corrigió el otro – El Espectro está _"Stand by"_ de momento… y sí, la Quintaesencia puede juzgarte por esto y más.

-¿Pero con qué autoridad?

-La que les confiere su rango como encarnaciones del Poder Cósmico. Y no te olvides que, en última instancia, la decisión final la tiene el Presidente del Tribunal Supremo: Dios.

-Eso me lleva a la pregunta que te quería hacer: ¿Por qué se parece tanto al actor Morgan Freeman?

Corrigan se encogió de hombros.

-¿Será su actor favorito, tal vez? Ni idea. Los caminos del Señor son inescrutables.

Silencio. Clark pensó un momento antes de volver a hablar.

-Jim…

-Dime.

-¿Tú crees que ganemos éste juicio?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso te sientes responsable por la destrucción de la Tierra?

-En cierta manera, sí – confesó, apoyando la cabeza entre las manos – Al final de cuentas, fue mi hijo quien la destruyó.

-Ahí está la clave – Corrigan le apoyó una mano en el hombro – Fue tu hijo, no tú. Tú no has tenido nada que ver con ello. Me consta que siempre defendiste la Verdad y la Justicia. Eso es lo que debemos demostrar en éste juicio: que tú _siempre_ has sido un héroe y _solamente_ un héroe. Es todo.

-Pero… ¿Y si me hallan culpable? Entonces, ¿Qué? ¿Qué me pasará?

Silencio. Corrigan no dijo nada.

-Confiemos en que eso no vaya a suceder – dijo, al fin – Tú quédate tranquilo. Las evidencias hablaran por sí solas. Tus actos demostraran tu valor y heroísmo. Tranquilo. Todo ira bien.

* * *

**4**

Media hora después, el proceso judicial se reanudó. Apenas acabó de golpear el mazo Dios, Lucifer sorprendió a todos solicitando la presencia en el estrado de un nuevo testigo más.

-Solicito a ésta Corte llamar a la audiencia a Lois Lane – dijo. El corazón de Clark casi da un brinco en su pecho cuando el tribunal concedió la petición y su amada Lois se materializó en el lugar que ya antes ocuparan Jor-El y los Kent.

-¿Clark? ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó, confundida.

-Este es un juicio, señorita Lane – le informó Lucifer – en el que evaluamos el comportamiento de su marido para determinar su culpabilidad o no en los hechos que llevaron a la destrucción de la Tierra. Limitese tan solo a responder nuestras preguntas.

-Yo…

-Gracias. Ahora, cuando Clark comenzó su carrera superheroica, lo hizo de manera clandestina. ¿Es esto correcto?

-No le entiendo.

-Lo pondré más simple para usted, señorita Lane. ¿Se acuerda cómo comenzó Superman a ser un superhéroe? Usted era periodista en aquél entonces, trabajando para el diario "El Planeta". Cubrió las primeras apariciones de Superman. ¿Cómo eran?

-Bueno… un tanto furtivas – Lois miró a Clark, suspicazmente. No entendía ni medio de lo que pasaba, pero no era tan tonta como para decir algo que complicara a su marido y más, si lo estaban sometiendo a un juicio.

Pero subestimaba al Fiscal y al hecho de que era el Diablo y que, cuando se lo proponía, podía ser un tipo muy jodido y arrancar una verdad a la fuerza, de ser necesario (y si no lo era, también).

-Era violento, impulsivo – dijo – Incluso, bastante rudo con los criminales, ¿verdad?

-¡Pero no mató a nadie! – lo defendió Lois – Sí, era un poco… _directo_, pero le puedo asegurar que Clark jamás tomó una vida inocente.

-¿Y culpable?

-¡Tampoco!

-Pero admite y está de acuerdo conmigo en que era un poco duro… bastante.

-¡No! O sea… sí… es decir…

Lucifer fue hasta su mesa. Abrió una carpeta y sacó unas fotos. Se las enseñó al jurado.

-Como podrán ver, Sus Señorías, estas tomas son una muestra del tipo de "vestimenta" que el acusado llevaba por aquél entonces: un traje negro, una gabardina del mismo color, con una _"S"_ blanca en el pecho. Algo muy lejano al clásico azul y rojo circense con el que todos lo conocemos…3 miren estas fotos. ¿No se parece más a un vigilante metahumano que a un superhéroe? ¿Acaso una figura con esa pinta es la que inspiraría a las personas a ser mejores, tal y como quisieron tanto su verdadero padre como los adoptivos? La respuesta es clara: NO.

Lucifer volvió a su lugar. Fue el turno de Corrigan.

-Señorita Lane, cuando usted conoció a Clark Kent, ¿Qué le llamó la atención de él? ¿Cuál fue el rasgo distintivo más llamativo de su persona?

-Pues… su simpatía. Su bondad. Su frescura – Lois miró a Clark. Sonrió con dulzura. Él sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con asomarse a sus ojos. ¡Había tantas cosas que quería decirle! Tanto que confesar… y no podría hacerlo, puesto que ella solamente estaba allí para dar testimonio, nada más. Acabado el asunto, desaparecería para siempre de nuevo.

-¿En absoluto le pareció un mal tipo? ¿Alguien violento, bestial?

-¡Cielos, no! ¡Para nada!

-Y cuando conoció su secreto, su doble identidad… cuando supo que Superman y él eran la misma persona… ¿su visión de él cambió?

-Para nada. O más bien, habría que decir que se amplió. Ahora comprendía muchas cosas que antes desconocía sobre él.

-Defíname en pocas palabras a su marido, por favor.

-El hombre más bueno del mundo. Y de verdad, que no es decir poco.

-Y ahora, defíname su matrimonio con él. Sus años de casados.

-Los años más maravillosos de mi vida, los más felices – Lois sonrió, soñadora.

-¿Fue feliz de verdad?

-¡Totalmente!

-¿Se sintió plena, llena de dicha, colmada de bendiciones, satisfecha, cuidada?

-¡Protesto, Su Señoría! ¡El abogado defensor se está extralimitando en su papel! – dijo Lucifer - ¡Ya parece él más enamorado de Superman que ella!

-¡Orden! ¡Orden en la sala! – Dios golpeó con su mazo. Zeus estaba riéndose a carcajadas con la ocurrencia. El resto de los miembros de la Quintaesencia estaban escandalizados con la insinuación.

-Reformulo mi cuestionamiento, Señoría – Corrigan hizo caso omiso al insulto del Demonio y planteó la cuestión de otra manera – El Fiscal dice que su marido era un hombre violento y agresivo. ¿Qué opina usted?

-Que el Fiscal debe estar borracho o peor, demente – Lois negó con la cabeza - ¡Nunca me hubiera casado con Clark si éste no fuera una buena persona! Es el tipo mas honesto que conozco, el más leal y compañero. No. El Fiscal no está bien, la verdad. Si quiere, le puedo recomendar un buen psicólogo para que vaya a verlo…

-¡Condenada hija de re-mil pu…! – explotó Lucifer, rojo como un tomate. Las carcajadas de Zeus fueron de antología, en este caso.

-¡Orden, orden! ¡Señor Fiscal, serénese! – pidió Dios – Señorita Lane, le voy a pedir que esas cosas en ésta Corte no, por favor. ¿Estamos? Un poco de respeto, ante todo. El Fiscal será todo lo que será, pero es, ante todo, el Fiscal de este juicio, ¿entiende?

-Perdón – Lois miró a Clark, guiñándole un ojo. Él entendió el mensaje y estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. _"Esa va por ti, cariño"_. Esta Lois… ¡Era la misma picara de siempre!

-Señor abogado, prosiga por favor.

-Voy concluyendo ya, Señoría. De lo que usted nos dice, señorita Lane, podemos inferir que Clark Kent es un hombre bueno, gentil, justo, honrado y compañero. Un buen esposo…

-…Y un buen amante, _ejem_… - Lois carraspeó. Se sonrojó. Los siete seres divinos se miraron entre sí, algo incómodos. Corrigan sonrió, cómplice.

-¿Y como describiría entonces a Superman, a la luz de todo lo que nos ha dicho? – preguntó.

-¡Como el mejor superhéroe de todos los tiempos!

-Eso es todo, Su Señoría.

Corrigan volvió a su sitio. Clark miró a Lois con un amor tan intenso y tan grande, que hubiera opacado el Sol por sí solo. Su amada Lois… ¡Cómo la extrañaba! ¡Cuánta falta le hacía en su vida!

-¿Señor Fiscal? ¿Desea hacerle a la testigo alguna pregunta más?

Lucifer gruñó. Ya no se lo veía tan animado como al principio.

-Debo interpretar eso como un "no", me imagino – Dios suspiró ruidosamente – Muy bien, señorita Lane. Ha hecho su parte. Puede marcharse.

-Oiga, le tengo una pregunta… si me lo permite.

El pedido de Lois descolocó un poco al tribunal. Dios la miró, perplejo, pero accedió.

-¿De casualidad, usted no será el actor Morgan Freeman? Porque se le parece mucho, déjeme decirle.

Zeus se partió de la risa otra vez. Dios sonrió, enigmáticamente, como toda respuesta.

-Adiós, señorita Lane…

Ella se esfumó en el aire.

De nuevo, hubo cuchicheos entre los miembros del jurado. Highfather volvió a susurrarle algo a Dios en el oído y éste asintió. Dio un golpe con el mazo.

-La sesión se suspende por 24 horas terrestres. Durante ese periodo, el acusado aguardara en el Limbo a la espera de que el juicio se reanude. ¡He dicho!

* * *

**5**

La espera en el Limbo se volvió un tedio insoportable para Clark, ya que consistía en flotar en medio de la más absoluta de las nadas. Un espacio blanco, inmaculado, y en el que no había nada de nada de nada. No podía decir que la ausencia de cosas significase algo para él más que un aburrimiento de muerte.

Todo acabó súbitamente. De un momento a otro, salió del Limbo y el espacio infinito de nada a su alrededor se convirtió de repente en la sala de tribunales, con todos los miembros de la Quintaesencia sentados en su sitio y Lucifer y Jim Corrigan en sus puestos de Fiscal acusador y abogado defensor respectivos.

-Tiene la palabra, señor Fiscal – empezó Dios.

Lucifer se paró delante del estrado de inmediato. Esta vez, desde su lugar en el banquillo de los acusados, Clark vio que el Demonio venia con nuevos bríos. Sin duda, éste cambio de actitud con respecto a la derrotista anterior no presagiaba nada bueno. Cuando el Ángel Caído habló, supo que su intuición era exacta…

-Solicito que éste tribunal llame a declarar en calidad de testigo a Thomas Kent, mejor conocido por todos como "Monarca".

Murmullos en la sala. Los jueces se miraron, evaluando la propuesta.

-Concedido – se apuró a decir Zeus, antes de que sus compañeros llegaran a un acuerdo – Éste tribunal llama al estrado a Monarca.

Thomas se materializó en el aire. Llevaba puesta su armadura negra pero iba sin el casco, a cara descubierta. Miró a todos alucinado, pero en cuanto divisó a su padre, sus celestes ojos se llenaron de ira y desprecio.

-Thomas Kent. ¿Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad? – Lucifer otra vez con la Biblia. Tom miró fríamente al libro. Colocó una mano encima y con el poder de su traje, lo incineró – Supongo que _esa_ es una muy buena respuesta – el Diablo sonrió y echó a un costado lo que quedaba del libro (hojas chamuscadas, ennegrecidas) – Sabemos que usted siente una profunda aversión por su padre. ¿Podría explicarle los motivos a éste tribunal?

-¡Por su culpa, ha muerto mucha gente inocente! – estalló Tom, mirándolo con fiereza - ¡Por culpa de su ineptitud y su cobardía a la hora de enfrentar al mal! ¡Si hubiera destruido a Lex Luthor desde un principio, no habría muerto tanta gente en los atentados en Metrópolis!

-Eso me interesa – Lucifer sonrió - ¿En qué falló Superman, específicamente, según su criterio?

-¡En todo! ¡Permitió a ese maldito de Luthor provocar la muerte de la persona más buena, pura e inocente que jamás conociera! Lana Lang. _¡Ella no se merecía morir! ¡No se merecía ese destino! _

-¿Y es cierto que la señorita Lang estaba embarazada en la hora del deceso, para peor?

-¡Sí! Tenía un atraso de varias semanas. Íbamos a ser tan felices, ella y yo – la cólera tiñó de rojo el rostro de Tom. Señaló a su padre con un dedo acusador - ¡Él permitió que ella muriera! ¡Que ambos – mi mujer y mi futuro hijo – murieran! ¡Es culpable de todo!

Nuevos murmullos resonaron en la sala. Todos los ojos se clavaron en Clark. Él solo se limitó a mirar a su hijo con el rostro absolutamente serio. No dijo nada.

-Ya lo ven, Sus Señorías – Lucifer se dirigió a todos los jueces - ¿Queríamos pruebas de la culpabilidad de Superman? ¿De su ineptitud como superhéroe? ¡Aquí están! Señor Kent – de nuevo se dirigió a Thomas - ¿Podríamos decir que su padre prácticamente lo empujó a convertirse en Monarca? ¿Es culpable de la destrucción de la Tierra?

-¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Él lo hizo! ¡Él me empujó a ser Monarca! ¡Si hubiera sido el héroe que debería haber sido, para empezar, Lana seguiría con vida! ¡Yo tenia un plan para arreglarlo todo! Iba a convertir la Tierra en un paraíso… _mí_ paraíso. El orden finalmente iba a instaurarse, lo mismo que la justicia… ¡Pero él, celoso, me lo negó! ¡Lo echó todo a perder!

La demencia del muchacho era terrible, igual que su cólera. Lucifer decidió que había obtenido suficiente de aquél interrogatorio. Miró a Dios.

-Su Señoría, creo que la prueba es contundente. ¡Superman es culpable de destruir la Tierra!

-¡NO! ¡No lo hizo! – rugió Thomas, abalanzándose sin control sobre su padre, loco de ira - ¡Eso lo hice yo! ¡YO! ¡Yo destruí la Tierra! ¡Si yo no podía tenerla, nadie más lo haría! _¿Me oyes?_ ¡NADIE!

Arrojó un puñetazo a Clark. Él lo paró en seco atajándolo con la mano abierta. A continuación, moviéndose a supervelocidad, abrazó a su hijo con fuerza por la espalda, inmovilizándolo.

-Tommy… Creo que no va a alcanzarme la vida para decirte cuánto lo siento – le dijo – Pero es la verdad. ¡Te merecías una vida plena y feliz, y yo te he fallado! Tienes razón en eso, hijo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

-Pero en algo te equivocas y es en creer que yo te empujé a convertirte en Monarca. No puedo cargar con eso. Tanto tu madre como yo siempre te dimos la mejor educación. Intentamos ser para ti los mejores padres del mundo y hacer de ti un hombre de bien. Creía que lo habíamos logrado. Tal vez nos equivocamos. Pero no puedes decir que yo te he obligado a penetrar en el lado oscuro. Fuiste tú sólo el que entraste en él. Elegiste tu camino y al hacerlo, fuiste conciente de dónde te metías. Es todo lo que tengo para decirte… eso y que lo lamento, hijo mío. Lo lamento profundamente en el alma.

-¡Suéltame! ¡SUELTAME! – Thomas forcejeaba con él absolutamente fuera de sí. Utilizó el poder de su armadura para expulsar una onda de energía. Clark salió disparado por al aire, atravesando la pared de la habitación y yendo a caer entre cascotes y ladrillos partidos.

Monarca ya se cernía sobre él, rápidamente, como una figura amenazante. Se disponía a darle el golpe de gracia con una devastadora ráfaga energética de sus manos cuando, bruscamente, todo el poder del que disponía su traje de avanzada tecnología simplemente se apagó.

-¿Qué…?

-Es suficiente – los siete miembros de la Quintaesencia estaban de pie en sus lugares. Dios hablaba por todos ellos – Creo que todos hemos oído de boca del joven Kent la confesión de su crimen. Ya no hace falta proseguir con éste proceso judicial: **¡tenemos un culpable! **

-¡Protesto, Su Señoría! – exclamó Lucifer, aireado. Su estratagema de inculpar a Superman de la destrucción de la Tierra se fue al traste por la loca actitud de aquél maniático muchacho, pero el Príncipe de las Tinieblas no había dicho su última palabra aun… o eso creía él.

Zeus convocó un rayo. Se lo arrojó al Ángel Caído sin miramientos, haciéndolo estallar en mil pedazos flamígeros.

-Denegado – dijo la deidad griega, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su barbado rostro.

-Thomas Kent… por hallarte culpable de la destrucción de la Tierra, éste tribunal te sentencia a morir – proclamó Highfather.

Jim Corrigan se adelantó. En un instante cambió de forma: el aspecto humano dio paso a una figura encapuchada, de piel pálida y sombría. El Espectro había regresado y con él, la Ira Divina.

Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a ejecutar la sentencia, Clark se interpuso entre su hijo y él.

-No. Por favor, no lo hagan – pidió – No lo maten.

-Debe morir. ¡Es el culpable de la destrucción de la Tierra! ¡La Justicia merece compensación! ¡Las almas de los injustamente muertos en la tragedia merecen ser vengadas! – dijo el Espectro.

-No. Por favor – miró a Dios – Basta de muertes. Basta de castigos. Él… pese a las aberraciones que ha cometido, es mi hijo. No voy a dejar que lo maten como a un perro.

-¿Te atreves a interponerte a nuestros designios? – rugió Zeus, el rayo listo de nuevo para ser arrojado.

-Tom necesita ayuda, atención psiquiátrica. Está mal – miró a su hijo. Se había acurrucado estupefacto detrás de su padre, mirando al Espectro con autentico terror. Clark sintió una lastima tremenda que se apoderaba de su alma – Lo siento. Si van a castigar a alguien… si realmente necesitan de un culpable en éste juicio, entonces castíguenme a mí. Estoy dispuesto a cargar con su culpa, sus pecados.

Silencio en la sala. Todos se observaron entre sí. Parado cerca, el Espectro aguardaba la orden. En cuanto el Señor lo permitiera, él actuaría ejecutando la sentencia.

_-"Nadie tiene mayor amor que éste: que alguien entregue su alma a favor de sus amigos"_ – recitó Dios, de la Biblia - ¡Y cuan más valioso es el amor del padre que está dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por la de su propio hijo!

-…Más, sabiéndolo culpable de los peores pecados – finalmente era la primera vez que Kismet había hablado. Sus compañeros Highfather, Ganthet, Shazam y Phantom Stranger estuvieron de acuerdo. Solo Zeus se mostraba reticente a aceptar la buena voluntad y el sacrificio del Hombre de Acero, pero ya no importaba. De nuevo, la mayoría mandaba y la decisión última recaía en el Juez Supremo.

-Espectro… tus servicios no serán necesarios – resolvió Dios – Gracias.

Jim Corrigan regresó. El Espíritu de la Venganza se durmió otra vez.

-No podemos dejar el crimen de Tom impune – replicó Shazam – Lo lamentamos mucho.

-Pero podemos hacer un pequeño cambio en el veredicto – Phantom Stranger se adelantó hacia Tom. Con su magia, convocó un vortice místico – Por eso, sentenciamos a Thomas Kent a la muerte… en vida, en el exilio del interior de la Zona Fantasma.

-¡NO! – el vortice absorbió el muchacho rápidamente. Como una planta carnívora, se cerró sobre sí mismo una vez que lo tragó.

-El juicio ha terminado – Dios dio un golpe con el mazo – Clark Kent, quedas totalmente absuelto de los cargos que se te imputaban. Has probado ser digno de la capa y el traje que llevas – otro golpe con el mazo - ¡Se levanta la sesión! ¡Caso cerrado!

* * *

**Epilogo **

"_Y vi un nuevo cielo y una nueva Tierra, porque el cielo anterior y la tierra anterior habían pasado…" _

**Apocalipsis 21:1 **

La oficina era bastante sencilla. Todo el mobiliario consistía nada más que en un simple escritorio, un archivero de metal, dos sillas y una ventana abierta por la que entraba mucha luz. Clark ocupaba una de las sillas. Iba vestido con el traje azul y la capa roja. Sentado en la otra, el ser con el aspecto de Morgan Freeman (que se autoproclamaba como Dios) leía concentradamente un legajo, a la vez que sostenía una charla bastante animada con él.

-Entonces, ¿el juicio era una charada? – preguntó Superman - ¿Una artimaña para hallar al culpable de la destrucción de la Tierra?

-Sí y no – respondió Dios, sonriendo – Sí debíamos hallar al culpable del hecho, pero necesitábamos que él mismo confesase su autoría. Mis compañeros de la Quintaesencia creían que eras tú. Lucifer estaba seguro de poderlo probar y condenarte. Tan desesperado estaba por hacerlo que cometió un error fundamental: trajo como testigo al _verdadero_ culpable. El resto fue coser y cantar.

-Pero usted sabía de mi inocencia…

-Clark, soy Dios. ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! Pero mis compañeros no y exigían un procedimiento legal que probara tu integridad, un juicio. Yo sabía que, tarde o temprano, el verdadero culpable cantaría. Podemos darle las gracias a Lucifer por entregárnoslo con moño.

Silencio. El Hombre de Acero se sentía algo incomodo. No le gustaba todo aquello. Ser utilizado por Poderes Superiores que iban más allá de su comprensión… No le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Pero no dijo nada.

-Bien. A lo nuestro – Dios se puso de pie. Fue hasta el archivero, lo abrió y metió el legajo dentro. Cerró el cajón y abrió otro, sacando una gruesa carpeta, la cual puso en el escritorio enfrente de Clark – Tema del día: la Tierra. Como ya sabes, la Tierra fue destruida por Thomas… pero yo puedo deshacer lo hecho.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto. Sin embargo, hay algunas cuestiones rispidas que antes debo tratar contigo – Dios abrió la carpeta – Tu continuidad está plagada de errores…

-Un momento… ¿Dijo _"mi continuidad"_? ¿Eso significa que hay otras?

-Puf. ¡Desde luego! Concretamente, 52 realidades alternas oficiales y dos NO-oficiales: un mundo al que llamaremos "Tierra-53" y la tuya, "Tierra-54". Un pequeño multiverso, por cierto. Hubo un tiempo en que había más realidades, pero entonces vino una Crisis y la cosa se acortó… y luego, vino otra y nos hallamos sumergidos en la actual situación.4 Ahora, tú realidad en concreto, "Tierra-54"… la línea de tiempo está plagada de inconsistencias – Dios hojeó el contenido de la carpeta – Ve guiándome en los hechos si ves que me equivoco, por favor: tu nave llegó a la Tierra en el año 1978, aterrizando en Kansas. ¿Correcto?

-Sí.

-Y tu debut en público lo hiciste a los 33 años de edad, lo cual indicaría que eso ocurrió en el año 2011. Fue ese el año de tu primera aventura, cuando te enfrentaste a Corben y a Lex Luthor. Luego, pasó un año, 2012. En esa fecha aconteció la llegada de Brainiac a la Tierra y tu lucha contra él. Y fue cuando Luthor realizó su pacto con Lucifer, se presentó a elecciones y las ganó, convirtiéndose en Presidente de USA. ¿Es así?

-Así es.

-Perfecto. Salto en el tiempo… cinco años después. ¿2017? En ése año transcurrió tu enfrentamiento "final" contra Lex, quien imbuido de poderes diabólicos intentó matarte. Falló, como sabemos. Y de nuevo, otro salto en el tiempo… veinte años, como mínimo. 2037. Thomas Kent ya es grande, Lois y tú están casados y te enfrentas a Bizarro primero y a Lex Luthor II después. Y aquí ya se empieza a pudrir la cosa.

Dios continúo hojeando la carpeta, pensativo.

-Thomas cumplió 33 años aproximadamente al momento de su debut como superhéroe. Eso nos deja como mínimo una fecha cercana al año 2050. Para ese entonces, tú ya estabas muerto a manos de Doomsday y Tom heredó la capa y el traje azul… y ya ves dónde está el problema.

-Es imposible esa cronología – razonó Clark – Se supone que Tom se convertiría en Monarca y gobernaría al mundo para el año 2030, luego de eliminarnos a todos. ¡Pero si seguimos esa cronología, ese hecho no podría haber ocurrido nunca!

-Pero sucedió. O iba a suceder. Otro asunto rispido: durante una charla que tuviste con tu hijo una vez, le mencionaste tu _"juventud en los 70"_. Si tu nave llegó a la Tierra en 1978… ¿Cómo es posible eso?

-Me había olvidado de eso…

-Es normal que no lo recuerdes. Los efectos de las paradojas y anomalías se extienden por el tiempo como grietas. Otro hecho llamativo: según los archivos quánticos de los Hombres Lineales, la _Batalla de Apokolips_ ocurrió en 2013… hecho que, si seguimos esa cronología, es totalmente inconsistente. ¿Se entiende cual es el problema?

-Bastante. ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta que todo esto estaba sucediendo?

-No podrían. Como seres mortales, viven atados al tiempo. Pero si yo te pregunto qué año era la última vez que saliste de la Tierra…

-2014 – apenas lo dijo, Clark cayó en la cuenta de lo extraño que sonó – Un momento. ¡No puede ser! Según esa línea de tiempo que antes mencionabas…

-Una palabra, mi amigo: PARADOJA. Y otra: ANOMALIA.

Dios cerró de golpe la carpeta. Entrecruzó las manos sobre el escritorio. Miró a Superman con seriedad.

-¿Qué causó todo esto? ¿Este caos cósmico? – preguntó el Hombre de Acero.

-Nuestro amigo Lucifer. Cuando selló su pacto con Lex Luthor y lo hizo Presidente de los Estados Unidos, puso en marcha una maquinaria imposible de parar. Algo que se termino yendo de las manos. El resultado de su hechizo afectó el tiempo y el espacio, creando las paradojas y anomalías que te conté. Ahora, todo concluyó con la destrucción de la Tierra, hecho que yo puedo revertir. Pero mi problema, el que ahora tengo entre manos y al cuál me enfrento, es la cronología, la línea de tiempo. Si restauro la realidad, esa cronología no va más. Eso lo tengo en claro. La lata de los gusanos fue el pacto de Luthor con Lucifer. Para que la continuidad tenga consistencia, tengo que anularlo.

-Entonces no veo cuál es el problema.

-Piensa un poco, Clark. Un hecho anula otro. Si _nunca_ hubo pacto entre Luthor y Lucifer, tu archienemigo no ganó _nunca_ las elecciones… por consiguiente, el mundo que venia después _queda fuera de continuidad_. Eso significa que…

-…Nunca me casé con Lois y nunca tuvimos un hijo – Superman asintió – Ya comprendo.

-No voy a mentirte, Clark: yo podría empezar todo de cero otra vez, pero eso no solucionaría las cosas satisfactoriamente. En cambio, atacar la raíz del problema sí que lo haría. Pero no puedo hacerlo. Al menos, no sin antes consultártelo.

Silencio en la habitación. Superman ponderó las palabras del Creador.

-Borrar de la existencia mi casamiento con Lois, nuestros años felices… a nuestro hijo…

-Thomas seguirá existiendo – explicó Dios – Solo que, atrapado como está en la Zona Fantasma, quedaría fuera de continuidad. Pero ya ves como son las cosas. La decisión es tuya. ¿Reseteo todo a cero o arreglo la continuidad ya existente?

-¿Lois volvería a vivir?

-Puede que nunca tenga que morir. Al menos, no de cáncer de pulmón. Eso no podemos saberlo todavía… o mejor dicho, _tú_ no puedes saberlo todavía.

Superman lo pensó. Lo pensó _bien_. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana.

-¿Arreglar la continuidad existente anularía los atentados de Lex Luthor a Metrópolis? – inquirió.

-Anularía a _ése_ Lex Luthor en particular. No puedo prometerte nada. Tal vez el que conocías de antes acabe convirtiéndose en ése. Tal vez no.

-¿Y la Tierra volvería a vivir? ¿Toda la gente? ¿Sus habitantes?

-Todos. El hecho en sí quedara anulado, fuera de continuidad.

-¿Y yo recordaría algo de lo vivido?

-Bueno… eso depende.

-¿De qué?

-De lo que decidas. Puedo borrarte la memoria o puedo dejártela como está, con todos los recuerdos y vivencias que tienes hasta el momento. Tú eliges.

Silencio de nuevo. El Hombre de Acero pensaba.

-La elección es tuya – le recordó Dios – Creo que te has ganado ese derecho.

Superman asintió. Lo pensó otro segundo más. Tomó entonces su decisión.

-Hazlo. Restaura la continuidad. Has que la gente vuelva a vivir…

-Sí.

-…Pero déjame intacta la memoria. Quiero recordar _todo_ lo que ocurrió.

-¿Puedo preguntar el motivo por el que no quieres olvidar lo sucedido?

-Es simple: _como recordatorio_. Dicen que si no recordamos nuestro pasado, estamos condenados a repetirlo. No quiero cometer más errores. Por eso, quiero recordar todo: lo bueno, pero también lo malo. Tal vez así pueda ser un mejor superhéroe… y hombre.

Dios se puso de pie. Caminó hasta él y le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

-Ya eres un buen hombre, Clark Kent – le dijo – El mejor que hay. Quédate tranquilo. Nada de esto va a doler. Sólo tengo que pronunciar una palabra y todo se arreglará. ¿Sigues firme en tú decisión?

-Absolutamente.

-Entonces… ¡HECHO ESTÁ!

* * *

**Metrópolis. Por la mañana. **

**Hoy. **

Superman descendió en la cima de la terraza del diario "El Planeta" y desde allí mismo observó el amanecer. El Sol se asomaba por entre el horizonte de bellos rascacielos de acero y cristal. Era un día cualquiera que recién comenzaba. Se cambió detrás de la sombra del inmenso globo terráqueo giratorio y adoptó la identidad de Clark Kent (gafas incluidas, por supuesto). Lentamente, bajó a la Redacción del periódico por unas escaleras de emergencia.

"_Es bueno volver a casa"_, pensó, entrando por una puerta en la zona de trabajo de los periodistas. Pese a lo temprano de la hora, ya había bastante gente allí. Pasó cerca de una mesa y tomó una edición matutina del periódico, cuya tinta incluso estaba fresca. Aspiró su olor, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios… y entonces la vio.

"_Ah… Una visión encantadora"_, fueron sus pensamientos, mientras se le acercaba.

Lois Lane se encontraba charlando animadamente con Jimmy Olsen. Al verlo llegar, se volvió hacia él, sorprendida.

-Hey, "Smallville". ¡Que temprano te asomas hoy! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Noche movida? – Lois decía aquello con doble sentido. Incluso, le guiñó un ojo, cómplice. Era lógico: en aquella continuidad reformada, hacía apenas uno o dos años aproximadamente que ella conocía el secreto de su doble identidad.

Clark se limitó a mirarla con todo el amor que podía sentir por ella. El recuerdo de la vida que pasaron juntos en la otra realidad todavía seguía fresco. Muy fresco. Y si bien todavía eran amigos en esa nueva versión de la historia y ni siquiera eran novios aún, él sintió que no se podía contener.

-Lois… me vas a disculpar por esto, pero… _tengo_ que hacerlo.

-¿Hacer qué? – la abrazó, sorprendiéndola - ¿Clark? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué…?

Ella no pudo seguir hablando. Él la besó en la boca.

-¡Sonrían! – Jimmy inmortalizó el momento con una foto tomada con su cámara - ¡Ya tenemos en exclusiva la portada de la edición de la tarde, sí señor!

**Un nuevo comienzo…**

* * *

1 Ver mi fanfic _"Superman: Armageddon"_ para más datos.

2 Jor-El se reencontró con Superman en mi relato _"Superman: Brainiac Returns"_.

3 Clark utilizaba éste traje en mi fanfic _"Superman: Man Of Steel"_ al inicio de su carrera como superhéroe. También se mostraba algo rudo con los delincuentes, tal y como Lucifer acusa. Luego, todo cambiaria. Empezaría a usar el clásico traje azul y la capa roja y su actitud respecto a los criminales cambiaria convirtiéndose en la que todos conocemos del superhéroe.

4 Las 52 Tierras a las que se hace referencia en éste párrafo corresponden a la continuidad oficial de DC Comics. Tierra-53 es la continuidad creada por mis amigos de Action Tales y por Roberto Cruz, cuyo blog del mismo nombre agrupa todos los fanfics basados en caracteres de la DC. Tierra-54 es como yo le llamo cariñosamente a mi propia continuidad de Fanfictions. Todas mis historias de Superman, a menos que se indique lo contrario, ocurren en Tierra-54.


End file.
